ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Asteon
Asteon this is a main villain in Ben 10: The Power Fusions. Origin When Asteon was origin to invade the Earth, when all alien fusions was derezzed to all heroes he other attack. When after Asteon uses after Judgment and he after? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form changes from White to Black Kyurem to uses Protect from protect for all heroes. Ben also called Absofusion to detect all aliens was not true. BTO Ben explained that BTMA Ben other MEGATRIX II said "He's too late, the Kyurem's personal? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form other two Reshiram and Zekrom." BTO Ben other Kyurem will uses absofusion on Reshiram and Zekrom to fuction mode. Asteon will after uses from Astral Crush and broke it? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form's Protect. BTMA Ben other MEGATRIX II said "It's Reshiram and Zekrom from devolved!" when? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form return back to normal. BTUAE Ben trying to Azmuth it, when Asteon impoved Azmuth and he absorbed it. BTO Ben explained? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid is speaking through Kyurem, BTO Ben uses alien from Harlequin to touch from it Kyurem. Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid intercates it, Harlequin speaking through other alien form. Asteon uses keep from Overheat and hits Harlequin timed out BTO Ben down.? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid intercates it, BTMA Ben uses alien into Diamondhead and fights Asteon. Ben will uses DNA Splicers after? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid intercates into change form. Asteon uses from Twister and after Diamondhead shattered, Ben said that? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form will change form. Asteon uses after Twister, but after? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form uses after Dragon Pulse attacks Asteon. Asteon used after Multitype is no effect. Diamondhead still shattered on his arm and broke it, Ben after uses Air-Slicers to heal Diamondhead, after into Heatblast and intercates? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form other "Fuego" in speaking through. Heatblast other and defeated with a Blizzard. After is end and through was killed by from the Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form and? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form using Freeze Shock Kamehameha, and later killed by? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form with his Big Bang Kamehameha. In Asteon's Spirits, Spirit Asteon using Astral Aura to? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form? other Ben's malfuction. Characterisits Asteon can the Fighting/Psychic-type humanoid, unnoticed human eye from the other attack, being against Ben's Team except? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form and? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Plug-in Form, to other was weaknesses on his type of the creater. Ability *Multitype - Asteon can other to using Plate can turning change into, the other no effect after return to normal. *Astral Aura - Turned good, Spirit Asteon can using aura to after malfuction deactivated. Category:Villains Category:Spirit Heroes